muafandomcom-20200215-history
Bullseye
Bullseye is a boss in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Character History Lester Poindexter was born The Bronx, New York on March,31st 1967. Lester grew up in an apartment complex, where he lived with his brother and their abusive father. His brother's main form of recreation was playing with rifles, leading him to become an expert shot. When he was 10 years old, his brother started a fire in their home in an unsuccessful attempt to kill their father. Shortly thereafter, Bullseye was placed in a foster home and became a baseball player in high school. He was an extremely talented pitcher and was offered a scholarship, but instead opted to enter the minor leagues. After three games, he was called up to play a sold-out Major League game. He had surrendered no hits the entire game, and in the bottom of the ninth with two outs, he became bored and requested the coach pull him from the game. The coach refused and insisted that he finish the game. The opposing team's batter mocked him, accusing him of cowardice. Bullseye threw the ball at his head, killing him. As the ball struck, he said only one word: "Bullseye". He was barred from professional baseball and convicted of manslaughter. Years later, He soon became a freelance assassin - a perfect career for someone who got so much pleasure from the killing of his enemies. He created his signature modus operandi of using thrown weapons during one of his first outings as a soldier - an Iranian fighter got the drop on him and Bullseye's weapon failed to shoot. He threw the gun instead, killing his assailant with his bayonet. Later, while on assignment to kill the Kingpin, Bullseye simply received a better offer from the Kingpin and agreed to work for him instead. However, after returning from yet another imprisonment by Daredevil, Bullseye was furious to learn that the Kingpin had chosen Elektra as his assassin in the meantime. Bullseye killed her with nothing more than a playing card and her own sai, earning the enmity of Daredevil, Elektra's lover. Bullseye fought the enraged hero high over the New York City skyline until at the climax of their battle Daredevil allowed Bullseye to fall, seemingly to his death. Bullseye managed to survive, but his spine had been shattered, paralyzing him. He soon got his back repaired with the help of a Japanese crime boss, Kenji Oyama aka Lord Dark Wind who laced Bullseye's bones with Adamantium in the hopes that Bullseye would freely serve him as his head assassin. Instead, Bullseye, now recovered, returned to New York to continue his mercenary career. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Bullseye had joined the Masters of Evil and was a member of the assault force that attacked the Helicarrier, leading a group of Ultron Drones to the base's missile systems. Nick Fury sent the Ultimate Alliance to stop the missiles from launching, but Bullseye managed to fire one of the missiles at New York City anyway. The Ultimate Alliance, including Daredevil and Elektra, battled and defeated Bullseye, taking the missile control keys from his unconscious body and disabled the bomb. Bullseye was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story During the Superhuman Civil War, Bullseye had nanites implanted in him, turning him into a Pro-Registration soldier. Bullseye fought in many battles and helped Venom and Green Goblin destroy the Geffen-Meyer Chemical Plant. He later helped the Green Goblin detonate a bomb to distract the two sides fighting in the Negative Zone Prison so Moonstone could attack Iron Man. Bullseye was one of the founding members of The Fold and was battled in the prison by the reunited Ultimate Alliance. He was freed when the Nanite Nick Fury was defeated and the signal was shut down. Trivia * He is the only villain to appear in every game as a boss * He is a comic book mission villain for both Daredevil and Elektra, =Gallery= MUA2 Wii Bullseye.png|Bullseye from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Wii Version. Bullseye.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bosses Category:Pro-Registration Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Thunderbolts Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Assassins Category:NPCs Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Daredevil Villains